


Joe, Nicky, and lasting hickeys

by PunxatawnyPhil



Series: Old Guard Fics [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Acceptance, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mortality, Optimism, Sad, Tags Are Hard, Tattoos, hickeys?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunxatawnyPhil/pseuds/PunxatawnyPhil
Summary: Joe and Nicky find out they're mortal in an...interesting way.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Old Guard Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076066
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Joe, Nicky, and lasting hickeys

Joe woke up first as usual. He tightened his arms around the man in front of him, marveling in how the sight of a sleeping Nicky could still fill his heart with so much joy. He nuzzled his face into Nicky's neck, trying to wake him up.

Joe apparently succeeded, because Nicky turned around and pressed his nose Joe's. "Good morning amore mio." He whispered, a ghost of a smile on his face. They both stood up and got dressed. Then they walked into the living room. Joe had his arm around Nicky's waist.

When the others saw them, they did a double take and stared. The two men cocked their heads. "What is wrong? Why are you staring?" Nicky asked, obviously very perplexed. Nile snickered and pointed to her own neck. "You have _hickeys!_ " She said loudly.

Nicky and Joe seperated and looked at each other. Their hands went to their own necks and then the other's. After a moment everyone's eyes widened as they realised what this meant.

Nile groaned. "No no no! Not you too!" She said loudly. You could hear the heartbreak in her voice.

Nicky recovered the fastest. "I guess... Our time is coming. I am glad it is together." He looked at Joe lovingly.

Joe nodded. "We can finally get those tattoos that we wanted!" He responded with an optimistic grin.

Andy laughed. "Only you two could be faced with mortality and think about hickeys and tattoos. I always had a feeling that you would loose your immortality together. It only made sense, yknow?" 

The two nodded. "I am making a vow here and now." Joe stated. "Nicolo will never be without hickeys. That is all, good day." He said with a chuckle. 

The others laughed along with him.

They would make the best of this, no matter how bad it was.


End file.
